Birds of Pune
Pune Birding Areas Major birding sites of Pune: Pashan Lake Pune University Kavdi dam on Solapur road NDA Road Mula Mutha river Vetal Tekdi Tukai Hill Baner Chatushrungi hill Panchavati hill Tukai tekdi Hadapsar Khadakwasla Dam Dhanori lake Fergussan College Campus Agriculture college Dighi Hill Smrutivan near Gandhi Bhavan Kothrud NCL Campus ILS Law College Campus CDSA Campus Chandni Chowk Katraj Lake (good place to start introducing young kids to birds) Magarpatta City Garden, off Solapur HighwaySee location on wikimapia. Birds spotted here in Nov 2008 include Pied Kingfisher, Red-breasted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtails, White Wagtails and Large Pied Wagtails, and many green bee-eaters and other common birds. (From Birds of Pune e-group),aundh bridge across the river Pune Bird List Woolly-necked Stork spotted at Mhatre Bridge (Oct 2008) *Red Throated Flycatcher (also see nikhil-bbc.blogspot.com) *Small Minivet *Common Iora *Oriental White-Eye *River Terns (Local Migrant) near Mutha bridge at Aundh 30th Oct birding at Pashan Lake:- Unusual Sightings: *More than 300 River Terns. *A Brown headed Gull. Other migrants seen: *Common Teal *Shoveller *Ruddy Shelduck *Grey Wagtail *Yellow Wagtail *Marsh Harrier *eeeeeeeeep :) Birds of Pune: The e-Group The Birds of Pune yahoo group was formed for exchange of individual experiences, news, programmes, latest development, ideas and discussion for conservation of bird/avian life & nature. To join this group members don’t have to be necessarily from the places covered by the group. Pune City has in its vicinity wetlands, hills(tekdis), marshes, forests and grasslands. As a result, varied species of birds (including migratory birds) are seen through out the year. There are several birders staying in different parts of the city. Due to the distances and the city traffic, it’s difficult to assemble at one place and exchange notes. Birds of Pune Group provides such a meeting place. This is not a serious scientific group. Please feel free to post your notes and observations. The Birds of Pune Mission is 'Each punekar should know basic facts about the birds.If every person creates a basic interest about birds in 5 persons, we will be near to completion of our mission'. To subscribe email birdsofpune-subscribe@yahoogroups.com Birds of Pune: books, CDs, clubs and resources Birds of Pune blog by Vivek Kale Basic Field Guides for Indian Birds: 1. Book of Indian Birds by Salim Ali 2. Field guide to the bird of Indian Subcontinent by Grimmette and Inskip Books Birds of Pune (English) A book on common birds of Pune city, for the beginners. The book has description of 100 of more common birds in the Pune region. The descriptions are assisted with a simple tabular guide, as well as colour and black and white illustrations. Rate: Rs 100 Contact: Centre for Environment Education A 10 Garden Estate, New D P Road Aundh, Pune - 411 007. Ph 020-25887009, 25898447 Fax 020-25887009 Email: ceecentral@ceeindia.org Dosti Karu Ya Pakshyanshi (Marathi) A guide to observing birds in the field, focusing on common birds in Maharashtra. Rate: Rs 100 Contact: Centre for Environment Education A 10 Garden Estate, New D P Road Aundh, Pune - 411 007. Ph 020-25887009, 25898447 Fax 020-25887009 Email: ceecentral@ceeindia.org CDs Ganare Akash (Marathi) The CD has compilation on some common birds with interesting cutural/ecological notes on them in Marathi. Rate: Rs 250 Contact: Dr. Prakash Joglekar 263/4, "Jal-Shakti" Pune 411 030 Ph: 020 24330508, 24454580 Ga vihangano (Vihang=Bird): A casette of Bird calls. Also a CD with bird calls and added information has been published by enthusiastic birdwatcher and bird call recordist Mr Sharad Apte from Sangli. One can check calls of about 240 bird calls on the website by him: www.birdcalls.info id: sharad.apte@birdcalls.info Twit Updates: See what people are talking about Birds of Pune on Twitter http://search.twitter.com/search.atom?q=Pune+birds&lang=en|charset=UTF-8|short|max=4 Environment Category:Environment